


peaches

by outruntheavalanche



Series: take a poem and hold it up to the light [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry, Romance, Tragedy, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-30
Updated: 2006-11-30
Packaged: 2018-10-03 00:33:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10231511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outruntheavalanche/pseuds/outruntheavalanche
Summary: the ghost returns to dominate his life





	

the ghost returns to dominate his life  
as she has done every day for the last twenty years,  
seating herself at the kitchen table like an uninvited guest.  
she helps herself to a peach from the fruit basket  
and puts her heels upon yesterday's newspaper  
gutted open on the kitchen table.

she devours his peach, sharp white teeth snapping through paper-thin skin,  
the sweet juices running down her chin.

he moves to embrace her.  
his arms enclose nothing but

air.


End file.
